


we found love (in an inarguably hopeless place)

by velvetry



Series: writing commissions [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Colleagues - Freeform, Feelings Realization, Flirty Minghao, M/M, Rivals, Short One Shot, dense gay boys, hopefully sweet, mingyu is in love but hes just too dumb, super briefly mentioned jisoo and cheol, talk about cliches, workmates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetry/pseuds/velvetry
Summary: Saya Mingyu, dan saya nggak suka hal-hal yang nggak bisa saya pahami. (baca: Xu Minghao.)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: writing commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161449
Kudos: 7





	we found love (in an inarguably hopeless place)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catp8wder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catp8wder/gifts).



Ini memang masih pagi, tapi saya sudah yakin kalau hari ini saya benar-benar sial.

  
  


Saya kurang tahu kapan lebih tepatnya para Dewi mulai senang ngisengin saya. Yang jelas, belakangan ini mereka mulai lebih gencar dengan kejahilan di agenda mereka. Seakan nggak ada lagi hal baik yang bisa menyambut kedatangan saya di kantor, saya harus bertatapan muka dengan lelaki itu. Yang bersurai gelap dan beberapa helai yang jatuh dengan apik, yang figur rampingnya dibalut setelan kemeja rapi dengan aksen warna _mocca_. Yang punya nama Xu Minghao.

  
  


“Selamat pagi, Mingyu.” Katanya, dengan senyum sialan itu lagi. " _You're pretty early_."

  
  


Saya membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah palsunya, sambil mengepalkan tangan. Padahal saya yakin kalau saya akan jadi yang paling pertama datang untuk _meeting_ hari ini. Tapi, tentu saja, wajah tak asing yang tak pernah gagal membuat saya geram itu harus datang menyapa.

  
  


“Pagi, Minghao. _And so do you_."

  
  


Nggak banyak yang saya tahu tentang Minghao, selain bagaimana senyum congkaknya selalu berhasil membuat saya diam-diam menggerutu di balik bilik kamar mandi pria lantai lima.

  
  


Kami saling memandang selama beberapa waktu. Barangkali pertanyaan yang menggema di dalam hati kami sama; _ngapain sih dia di sini?_

  
  


Biar apa datang pagi-pagi? Jadi bahan perbincangan dan dielu-elukan selama satu jam penuh saat tim kami makan-makan di Bushido minggu lalu memangnya belum cukup?

  
  


Mungkin akan banyak yang menganggap saya berlebihan. Barangkali banyak yang menggambarkan saya sebagai rekan kerja ambisius yang terlalu iri dengki.

  
  


Pernyataan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Saya memang punya ambisi tinggi. Bekerja di perusahaan ini adalah salah satu impian saya sejak masih jadi anak muda capek kuliah. Perjuangan saya memang nggak main-main, dan itu yang sukses membawa saya ke sini.

  
  


Sementara jalan yang ditelusuri Minghao selalu terlihat tanpa cela. Kalau bicara perihal kemampuan bersosialisasi, jelas saya lebih juara. Saya beberapa kali menangkap bagaimana lelaki itu sengaja memisahkan diri dari pojokan pada hari pertamanya di kantor. Ia pun bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi, ia teramat handal. Tiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya selalu menyihir. Gaya bicaranya cerdas walau agak angkuh dan suaranya lembut, mengundang banjir pujian.

  
  


“Karena kita sama-sama kepagian─walau saya yang datang lebih duluan─mau naik ke atas sama-sama?” tanya Minghao. “Atau kamu mau ngopi dulu, mungkin?”

  
  


Lagi, nggak banyak yang bisa saya ceritakan tentang dia di luar perangainya yang bikin saya mual. Di luar bagaimana ia pandai menjilat atasan dengan lihai, bagaimana ia mengerjakan segala dengan cekatan, bagaimana ia menyesap kopi pekat dengan bengah tiap kami berpapasan di pantry, dan bagaimana ia bisa memanjat naik dengan luar biasa cepat, nggak banyak hal yang bisa saya uraikan tentang dia.

  
  


“Ah, nggak usah. Langsung ke atas aja.”

  
  


“Oke kalau begitu.” Ia menambahkan tawa halus di ujung kalimat. “Ayo, Mingyu.”

  
  


Ada sesuatu tentangnya yang tidak saya suka. Entah apa jelasnya, saya pun belum tahu pasti dan itu membuat darah saya mendidih. Saya nggak suka hal-hal yang nggak bisa saya pahami.

  
  


Sialan, lah. Saya benar-benar nggak suka senyumnya.  
  


  
  


***

  
  
  


Tuh, kan. Semesta betulan benci saya.

  
  


Kalau Bunda dengar saya ngomong begini, pasti dia akan memukul bahu saya dengan kencang, dilanjut dengan kuliah tujuh menit seputar bagaimana kita tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada Sang Pencipta dan rencananya.

  
  


Kalau benar begitu, pasti saya akan memijat pelipis dan berusaha membela diri.

  
  


Duh, Bun. Ini anakmu kejebak di lift pagi-pagi sama _Xu Minghao_.

  
  


Saya juga nggak paham bagaimana ceritanya lift bajingan ini bisa rusak padahal kantor belum juga sibuk. Setelah terhubung dengan teknisi, ia bilang memang suka begini kalau pagi-pagi. ' _Nggak akan lama, ditunggu aja, udah biasa_ ', begitu katanya. Besok-besok akan saya ingat dan catat; lebih baik naik tangga kecuali ke lantai yang atas banget. Jangan ambil risiko kejebak di lift. Walau kecil kemungkinan bahwa saya bisa jadi terjebak dengan saingan berat selama beberapa menit ke depan, peluangnya bukan nol. Terlebih saat semua elemen dunia sudah terang-terangan berteriak kalau mereka izin usil sebentar.

  
  


Di sinilah saya sekarang. Hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari Minghao yang menghela napas panjang, berkacak pinggang sambil menatap saya.

  
  


" _Are you not good with closed spaces?_ "

  
  


Saya mengendikkan bahu. Memang sekarang tangan saya yang mengepal sudah berkeringat dingin, tapi saya memang tidak tahu jawabannya. Saya pernah berdesakan di dalam toilet dengan teman-teman sekelas saya saat kami bolos berbarengan dengan jadwal guru _killer_ patroli keliling. Seingat saya, saya baik-baik saja waktu itu.

  
  


Mungkin saya terlalu sering dipaksa adik saya untuk menemaninya nonton horror. Adegan-adegan menyeramkan yang terjadi di lift kini terputar di kepala, dan tampaknya itu mengapa dari tadi saya gelisah.

  
  


" _i_ _m not sure_. Mungkin iya… mungkin juga nggak."

  
  


"Dari tadi kamu agak gemetaran." Katanya. “Takut, ya?”

  
  


Semua lebih terdengar mirip ledekan dibanding penegasan. 

  
  


“Nggak.” Balas saya sambil membuang muka. “Dan bukan urusan kamu juga, sih.”

  
  


Minghao tak bicara lebih lanjut. Keheningan di antara kami membuat saya mual, sebab rasanya ruangan ini makin sempit dan dipenuhi muatan berlebihan yang semuanya ditaruh di atas pundak saya. Akhirnya, saya buka mulut duluan.

  
  


“Hmm, buat nambahin yang sebelumnya, apa saya boleh bilang sesuatu?”

  
  


Ia bukan tipe yang senang diajak basa-basi. Saya yakin sekarang dia sedang mengutuk saya karena mengajak bicara, tapi nggak apa-apa. Saya senang bisa bikin dia kesal.

  
  


“Sekadar masukan aja, sih.” Saya menghadapnya sambil tersenyum. “ _You talk in this, uh, snobbish manner. I’m not sure if you do it on purpose or something, but people might find it rude_ kalau kamu terus bicara dengan gaya yang kayak begitu.”

  
  


“Ah… gitu, ya.”

  
  


Saya tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Namun, saya yakin dia tidak marah.

  
  


“ _This is new._ sejauh ini belum pernah ada yang protes begitu kepada saya. Jadi, makasih atas masukannya, Mingyu.”

  
  


Ia mengerlingkan mata. Setelahnya, kembali ke ekspresi tak terbaca. Sudah saya perhatikan sedemikian rupa, tetapi masih saja tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang tersirat. Saya benar-benar tidak suka itu.

  
Sebelum saya dapat mengangkat topik lain, ia memotong.

  
  


“Kalau begitu, apa saya boleh bilang sesuatu juga?” Kata Minghao. “Atau nanya sih, lebih tepatnya.”

  
  


“Apa?”

  
  


“Kenapa kamu selalu ngelihatin saya kayak gitu?”

  
  


Saya mengangkat sebelah alis.

  
  


“Kayak gimana?”

  
  


“Kamu. Kayak segitu nggak sukanya sama saya.”

  
  


Kalau mau jawaban jujur, ya karena kamu bikin saya kesal! Duh. Saya sendiri juga nggak tahu kenapa. Sama kayak deskripsi di puisi romantis yang ditulis pujangga-pujangga, rasanya ngalir aja. Bedanya kali ini bukan bicara cinta, melainkan rasa tidak suka.

  
  


“Masa?” saya kembali bertanya. “Perasaan kamu aja, kali.”

  
  


“Kelihatan, Mingyu.” Balas Minghao. “ _Did the fact that I speak in a somewhat ‘snobbish’ way, according to you, intimidate you that much?_ ”

  
  


Sumpah, deh. Ini orang tadi pagi makan apa, sih? Songongnya minta ampun.

  
  


“Cuma karena Pak Seungcheol dan yang lain nggak pernah komentar, bukan berarti mereka nggak ngerasa. Bukan saya doang kok yang kepikiran kayak gitu.” Saya membalas setenang mungkin. “Di luar kinerja kamu yang memang patut diacungi jempol, kamu nggak sehebat itu.”

  
  


"Ooh," ia bersiul, " _or, like,_ _you just want to kiss me so bad?_ "

  
  


“....nggak.” Jawab saya. “ _And, for God’s sake, shut up._ ”

  
  


Ia terkekeh pelan.

  
  


“ _Make me_ , kalau bisa.”

  
  


Kadang, kalau sudut mata saya menangkap Minghao dan Pak Jisoo yang tertawa-tawa sembari membicarakan proyek di ruangnya, saya sering membayangkan rasanya melayangkan pukulan ke wajah angkuh itu. Kadang juga muncul niatan untuk membuatnya tersandung selepas beli kopi di kafe lantai bawah, dan terbayang bagaimana ia berdesis serta mendecakkan lidah.

  
  


Tapi, kalau yang ini, benar-benar nggak pernah terbayangkan bagi saya.

Minghao menghapus jarak di antara kami sampai tinggal tersisa dua inci, menatap saya lamat-lamat dari balik kacamatanya yang kini bertengger di pangkal hidung. Dengan pipi yang mulai memanas, saya menahan napas. Berjuang untuk menenangkan denyutan yang membuat dada saya nyeri. Tatkala saya berjerih payah untuk tetap tenang, ia tak kunjung melepas fokusnya dari saya. Xu Minghao masih memandangi saya dengan senyum congkaknya yang saya benci setengah mati.

  
  


“ _See?_ ”

  
  


Ia tersenyum bangga sebab sudah menang telak.

  
  


“Kamu aja nggak berani bikin saya diam.”

  
  


Jadi, begini; mengesampingkan fakta bahwa pembawaannya arogan dan dingin, ia cantik sekali.

  
  


Barangkali itulah sesuatu tentangnya yang tidak saya suka. Binar sederhana yang ia simpan di balik iris tersebut selalu berusaha menarik saya, menenggelamkan saya. Berusaha menjangkau dan menarik saya untuk jatuh.

  
  


Dia tahu cara membuat saya jadi nggak berdaya, sementara saya hanya bisa mematung macam orang bodoh.

  
  


Saya nggak suka hal-hal yang nggak bisa saya pahami. Karena itu, setelah kami sudah tidak terjebak di sini, saya akan belajar mati-matian. Saya akan mencari tahu hal-hal yang dapat membuat kakinya lemas sampai tersungkur di tanah dan wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus─seperti yang dia lakukan pada saya sekarang.

  
  


Jantung saya berdebar nggak karuan.

Ia langsung berjalan keluar tanpa dosa setelah pintu lift terbuka. dan saya hanya bisa berharap semoga juru mesin yang menunggu di depan nggak berpikir bahwa kami sempat aneh-aneh selama terjebak di dalam sana.

**Author's Note:**

> ─── with love, r.


End file.
